I just want to be loved in return
by Jokersgirl66
Summary: Hi guys! Just thought I would put my own data story onto here an see how it does. Hope you like it and please leave reviews. Your name is Natasha Kang and you are replacing Lieutenant Yar on the Enterprise by request of Captain Picard. Enjoy! xxx
1. Chapter 1

You read over the sheets of paper from Star Fleet as you stood in the elevator to the teleporter room where you would then be sent to the famous Enterprise. She was bigger then any other ship you had previously worked on. However your old friend, Jean-Luc Piccard was the captain so things should go smoothly…hopefully. According to Star Fleet, you were going to be replacing a recently lost officer Lieutenant Natasha Yar as Lieutenant and security officer because nobody has yet replaced the position. Her place had been filled on several occasions but they never did stay filled. Well having the same first name as her wasn't going to help. You couldn't deny that you were nervous…taking over a deceased officers job was never a happy job…let alone another female. Hopefully people wouldn't see you as 'taking over her'. You flicked onto the last page to see your own profile.

Name: Natasha Kang

Age: 31

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 133lb

Race: Human/Clavat

Previous Occupation: Lieutenant of security on previous star fleet vessel: Imperium – ex captain was Captain Clark (female)

Signature: _NatashaKang_

As usual your profile was limited, just mentioning what was necessary. It was true, you were part Clavat – more human then the Silkie though and because of this lost communication with your people. After all Clavats were one of the proudest races from your original planet – Krutchkum, pronounced rolling the 'r' – as they were the most athletic and unique species. Whereas you had the athletic side and the accent of the race but you didn't have their pride. You were always joking around, focusing on smiles and being courteous rather then proud and stubborn. But enough about that, you've reached your destination.

"Everything is good to go Lieutenant. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." You replied, smiling. "Think there'll be a big cake waiting for me? I hope it's cheesecake."

"You sure have high expectations, don't you Natasha?" He chuckled. "But good luck."

"Thanks. Guess this is goodbye." You replied before taking a deep breath.

"It is. Enterprise, this is Lieutenant Wallcott on Imperium. Standing by to beam Lieutenant Kang."

He pressed the button on the console and you teleported to what was the Imperiums transporter room to what you presumed to be the Enterprises transporter room. You saw a male Klingon in security attire waiting for you. You climbed down from the transporter.

"Lieutenant Worf, Acting Chief of Security and your superior."

"Good to meet you sir. I'm Lieutenant Kang, your inferior." You joked.

He smiled lightly – thankfully that joke went down well, not even thinking he was a Klingon. You smiled in return.

The Captain would like to see you in his ready room, located just off the Main Bridge."

"Thanks." You replied walking beside him as he walked. "This ship is really big…do you write down a map on your hand so you don't get lost or something?"

He let out a chuckle before walking into the elevator.

"Main Bridge." He ordered before turning to you. "You have a peculiar accent."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. Infact it's slightly humourous…if you don't mind me saying so." He commented.

"Oh I don't mind at all." You replied smiling.

The doors opened and Worf walked ahead with you behind him. You noticed a couple of people turn to look at you – more importantly the second in command, so good impressions were vital! He walked you down the left hand side to a door which Worf hailed using the console beside it.

"Come!" A recognisable voice ordered.

The doors opened and Captain Picard sat at his table drinking his usual – Earl Grey, Hot. He turned to look at you, smiling, before nodding to Worf who left you both alone.

"Lieutenant Bedfield. I must say you've grown a lot since our last encounter." He commented.

"Grown taller but not up, sir."

"I should hope so. Lately the morale of certain members of my crew have been less then average…someone with a personality as bright as yours is needed."

"I'm not sure I understand sir…"

"I remember you since you were a child Natasha. You're bright, comical and optimistic. Always have been just like your mother…which is one of the main reasons I ordered you onto my ship."

"So…I'm just the hired clown? I won't have to wear the big shoes will I sir?"

"No." He chuckled. "You'll be working part time as an assistant with Lieutenant Worf on Security and Tactical. Other times you'll make yourself useful around my ship. Any problems?"

"Nope."

"Then welcome aboard. Your duties start now."

"…now? Are you sure sir?"

"Positive. I thi-." He began but was interrupted by his intercom.

"Bridge to Captain."

"Captain here, what seems to be the problem?"

"We've received a distress call from an ally ship – The Brullian?"

"Very well. Establish communications and activate translator." He answered standing up. "Lets go. To your station officer."

"Yes Captain." You obeyed leaving the room and walking to your pad next to Worf before asking. "Which one's mine?"

"On my right. Activate translator." He ordered.

You nodded before typing a couple of keys and looking up to the large screen at the front. It was a Clavat.

"Dono Captain. Mel jullin tel sa pu klockin parte incla ta? Wula Klumta se netapoloi domin hull." He asked, waiting for an answer.

"Lieutenant Kang, where is my translator?" The Captain asked turning to face you.

"They've been activated, Sir, in all known languages." You replied obediently.

"Data, what race are they?"

"They're Clavats, sir. A usually peaceful race that provide a mass majority of world produce to ally planets such as Kolak, Tintren and Patrone. They originate from the planet of Krutchkum – and originally speak Clavatian yet do speak English. Their original language is still currently being deciphered as they have only recently been discovered by Star Fleet." A pale man replied, turning around from his console at the front.

*Well done…* You complimented mentally.

"I see. Captain, does anybody on your ship speak English?" Picard questioned slowly.

*Probably . It may only be a small carrier transporting food but as it travels to other planets such as Tinten, they'll need a translator of some sort.*

The captain turned and made a few orders before a woman stood next to him.

"I am translator of ship. Our captain wants help with ship as we are damaged outside."

*Not the best translator ever...*

"Scan the ship and send the results to engineering. Captain to Engineering." He ordered pressing his badge.

"Engineering, go ahead."

"We're sending you the scan of the ship, do we have any materials to assist them?"

"Let me just check Captain…yes we do. It seems the hull is rather primative compared to the inside technology and won't take any longer then 5 hours to reassemble."

"Then make it so. Captain, we'll send your goods via shuttle. Will you be able to manage the repairs yourself?"

"We are trained to handle repairs. Thank you Captain.

"Very well. Piccard Out."

The large screen shut off after the captain bowed graciously.

"Lieutenant Data. You shall escort Lieutenant Kang to show her around the ship. You will be her guide for the next four days. I'm sure she'll find her way around by then."

You smiled at the Captain as thanks before he sat down in his chair. The man at the front of the room from earlier stood up and walked over to the elevator so you followed nervously. The doors closed behind you.

"Deck 25, Docking Port." Data ordered.

*That was tense…man I need a coffee...*

The elevator ride was quiet so you decided to try and make a conversation.

"So...How do you remember your way around the Enterprise?"

"I am an android and therefore learn faster and will never forget the blueprint of the ship." The android asked.

"You seem very smart. By the way you pronounced it Clay-vates...t's Cla-vats. Not meaning to be a smarty pants or anything." You corrected.

"Smarty pants?...i'm afraid I've never heard this expression before."

"Um…it just means trying to be really smart and showing off." You answered smiling.

"I see. Then you are not a smarty pants. With you correcting my pronounciation, I can now continue to learn correctly. Thank you."

"Wow…you're really…what's the word …not cautious i'm thinking of but something like it…you're friendly..."

"…courteous?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah that's the one. Thanks!"

He nodded before asking another question…wow androids sure were nosey.

"Your last name would suggest you are originally Clavat yet your dialect is not as strong as the Clavats. Infact is seems more human and would be stereotypically classed as a 20th century Irish accent."

"Well I'm more human then I am Clavat so it's kinda a mixture of dialect. It's one of those flaws I get unfortunately aswell as being clumsy."

"But it was to my understanding that Clavats are known to be extremely fit, healthy and athletic people aswell as being agile."

"Well not me. Well...I try and keep active which is why I trained for security purposes in Starfleet."

The elevator doors opened to reveal the docking port where 4 shuttles sat, one of which was being loaded up. He spent the next few hours showing you where the most important rooms of the enterprise were and in all honesty...it was slightly boring. Data was one of those people that knew TOO much and didn't understand how to shorten it for...well...less than average people. But at least you were well informed.

"And finally this is ten forward. Here you can order hot and cold food or beverages and to meet up with other members of the crew and passengers of the ship. Over here is-"

"Um...Lieutenant Data? Could I just go to my quarters? I'm getting kinda tired..."

"Certainly. Your quarters are not too far from mine so should you have any queries, feel free to ask. I am there most of the time and if I am not there I should be on the main bridge. Spot will be there too."

"Spot? Weird name...so is he a Lieutenant like yourself?" You asked as you left ten forward.

"Spot is my cat."

"Oh..." You replied awkwardly. "That's kinda cute."

"Cute?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Even though you're...not human, there's not many guys who would call their cat 'Spot' let alone keep one on a star fleet ship."

"Councilor Troi suggested getting a pet as part of learning about human behavior. And must say it has helped. My quarters are here. Your quarters are down this aisle, turn left and second door on the right."

"Left then second door on the right. Got it. Well it was a pleasure meeting you Lieutenant Data." You said offering your hand.

He looked at it funny then at your face.

"...Oh that's right. Um, you shake it...it's a greeting for hello and goodbye. Or even thank you."

"I see. But how do you tell which handshake is hello, good bye and thank you?"

"...um...I don't know...it's just clicks."

He gripped your hand and shook it for what seemed an eternity.

"Yeah you can stop shaking now. It's just a light handshake." You giggled pulling your hand out. "Guess i'll see you around."

You saluted him lightly before walking down the aisle, turning left and hailing the door second on the right. Your room was a nice warm colour and was complete with your own console...I guess all it needs now is a few finishing touches.


	2. Chapter 2

~Story Continue~

You redecorated your room slightly, placing orange and yellow coloured, large daises around your quarters…they were your favourite flowers and your favourite colours after all. Once finished and you were content with how the room was, you still felt as though you had to go out and do something before you went to bed…but what?

*Lets see…got some flowers…bed has three pillows…computer has recorded my preferences…I know! I'll go to Ten Forward! Meet some new people!* You decided jumping off your bed and up to your mirror.

Your brown hair was naturally straight with a slight curl as it travelled to the bottom and stopped just above your chest area. Your fringe was swept from your side parting which went from right to left. However, you always took note to make sure it never went over your left eye…security needs both eyes at all times. Because of your Clavatian heritage, your eyes were an unnatural dark green – like a dark emerald colour. At first sight, many would describe you as a pretty fragile girl and many women envied your looks. Unfortunately you found them extremely frustrating as many people wouldn't take you seriously. You may have been a security officer, but that never meant you couldn't be a little bit girly. You applied some eyeliner – one piece of make-up you never leave without applying as you found it brought out the colour in your eyes. Other than that you hardly ever wear make-up – unless it's a special occasion. Satisfied with how you looked, you lightly ruffled your hair and straightened your uniform before leaving.

~At Ten Forward~

The doors opened and you saw the room to be fuller than it was earlier with seats scarcely being available. Now many new people would tuck their tails between their legs and leave afraid. But not you as this to you this was a perfect opportunity to mingle. You walked over to the bar and managed to squeeze into a stool. A woman dressed in a long purple dress and a large purple hat noticed you sitting on the other side of the counter and walked over to you.

"How can I help you?" She politely asked with a smile.

"Hi there." You replied smiling. "Um…I'll have some liquid confidence please."

"I guess you're new." She chuckled. "Anything in particular?"

"Some white wine please. Chilled. Don't ask me what kind because I know nothing about wine. Something sweet."

"Sure thing. I think I know a particular wine you'll like." She smiled, walking away to get your drink.

*Wow…pretty full in here.* You commented to yourself looking around.

"There we are," Her voice interrupted. "A chilled glass of Chardonnay. Arguably one of the best white wines of the Twentieth Century."

You picked up the small glass and gave it a sip before nodding approvingly.

"That is amazing. Could you make that my regular please?"

"Sure thing. Can I take you name?" She asked, pulling out a small computer pad.

"It's Lieutenant Natasha Kang." You replied, taking another sip of your wine.

"I'm Guinan." She smiled, putting the pad away and leaning on the counter. "Kang…Picard spoke of you. Said you were part clavatian and that he knew you since you were a child."

"That's me. The Captain was a friend of my fathers. So, is there anybody here I should be careful talking to?" You asked, realizing that she probably knew quite a lot about people and their personalities.

"Well…I would suggest that you try talking to that guy there sometime tonight. That's Commander Riker. He's a lovely, loyal gentleman whose pretty easy to get on with once you get to know him. He'll first of all be quite authoritive and curious about your knowledge and past experiences, He's the best when it comes to Poker. That guy is Lieutenant Worf-."

"Yep, I've met him. I think I did well…I made him laugh so hopefully that's a plus."

"That is a plus. You're taking over for Lieutenant Yar, right?" She questioned.

"No. I'm not taking over her, just her job. I hope no-one sees me as a grave-filler." You replied seriously. "Hopefully nobody is gonna think of me badly because of that."

"Well be careful around Lieutenant Bates. Her and Tasha Yar were very close and she looked up to her quite a lot. She was a determined woman. You'll be lucky if she even talks to you." Guinan warned.

"Got it. Well, thank you Guinan. Now if you excuse me, I have some mingling to so. Thanks again for the tips." You smiled, taking one last sip of your wine before jumping off the stool and walking through the crowds of people.

*Okay, who first? Lets see…you look angry…you're staring at me funny. Wait how about this guy? I think I know his name…*

"Lieutenant La Forge?"

"That's me. How can I help?" A man wearing a VISOR replied.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Natasha Kang – I work in security. Just thought I'd get to know the crew." You smiled shaking his hand. "You're chief of engineering, right?"

"Yes I am." He replied returning the handshake. "You're new right? I've heard a lot about you Kang."

"Really? Nothing bad I hope. And please, call me Natasha."

"No, no. The Captain speaks highly about you. So you're part Clavat?"

"That's correct. The captain sounds as though he talks about me quite a bit…and also everyone seems to be surprised I'm part Clavatian. So is it just the captain who talks about me?"

"Well there were a couple of rumours going around about a transfer. I gotta say, Natasha, you're accent is very…unique." He commented, smiling slightly.

"You realize you're the third person to say that since I got here. It's just a mixture of accents is all."

"Must get annoying after a while, everybody commenting on your dialect."

"Not really. This one time when I was on the Imperium, there was a tribe we were delivering supplies to. Now these people find the old language of Irish Gaelic beautiful – which is now quite a rare language. They loved it so much they made it their primary language about 120 years ago in 2230. Anyway, they tend to be quite selfish and generally don't talk to Enterprise officers whenever they normally make deliveries. But for some strange reason, the locals thought I WAS Gaelic which, you know, I thought was pretty nifty…and then they started speaking Gaelic to me."

Le Forge began laughing to himself.

"And unfortunately, I had NO idea what they were saying and as I don't help with deliveries just the security I couldn't get away. So I ended up just standing there nodding and occasionally laughing when they laughed." You finished, laughing lightly to yourself.

Le Forge began laughing louder now, just enough for you to hear which was a good sign.

"I like you, Natasha. You're naturally a funny person. It's not often we get someone like you."

"Really Lieutenant? I figured people were laughing at my accent rather than my stories to be honest."

He laughed a bit more before putting his arm round your shoulders.

"Call me Geordi, Natasha. I want you to meet a friend of mine, Commander Riker. I think you and him would get on really well." He suggested with a friendly tone.

*Wait…the commander! Uh-oh! Uh-oh!* You began to panic as Geordi led you through the crowds until he approached a small table.

"Commander Riker?"

"Yes, Geordi? How can I help?" A man with a beard and a red uniform asked.

"I just thought I should introduce you to Lieutenant Kang. She's new on board." Georgi introduced.

"How do you do Lieutenant. I believe I saw you earlier on the bridge…please take a seat, both of you."

"Thank you. And please call me Natasha." You politely replied before taking a seat in front of the commander whereas Geordi sat between you both.

"So you're new onboard? The Captain speaks highly of you, Natasha." Riker began.

"So I'm told."

"Natasha and I were just talking and I have to say, I think you and her would get on. So I thought the two of you should meet."

"Good. I was hoping to catch up with you, Natasha. A lot of mystery surrounds you."

"And a mystery most it shall stay, Commander. I've heard a lot about you though…I hear you're the best at poker?"

"Perhaps. Do you play at all?"

"Unfortunately not…but I'm a pro at snap." You joked.

Commander Riker laughed before leaning forward onto the table – relaxed and smiling at you. Infact many women would compliment his good looks…heck he was kinda cute.

"So have you had much experience on other Starfleet ships?"

"Well…I was on three ships prior to the Enterprise and they were all in security. So I would say so." You replied…were you blushing?

"Three ships…you're either really good and were wanted by other ships or the other ships didn't want you." He joked. "What made you choose security? You don't look a security type of person to me."

"Well…I may not look much, Commander, but I assure you I'm a lot tougher than I look. It's all a disguise." You teased. "Not only that it was something I enjoy doing. The feeling you get when you successfully protect someone…it's gratifying."

"I bet. Your accent, Natasha…it's-."

"Different? Unique?" You finished with a smirk.

"I guess you've been hearing that all the time since you got on board?"

"Pretty much. So Commander, what type of person DO I look like?" You questioned, turning the spot light onto him.

Geordi looked at him smugly while Commander Riker thought very carefully about how to answer.

"I would say…that you would have perhaps specialized in a different area. It just you've got a small frame for someone in security." He craftily answered.

"Makes me harder to catch-."

"Picard to Riker." You heard Rikers badge interrupt.

"Riker here." He replied pressing his badge.

"It looks as though something has came up and I need your assistance."

"Very well, Riker out." He replied before standing up. "I'm terribly sorry but duty calls."

"It's cool, I was thinking of heading back to get some shut eye too. It was really nice meeting you Geordi." You began, shaking his hand.

"You too Natasha. Hopefully see you again soon."

"Well…" Riker began. "We're holding a poker match tomorrow in my quarters once my duties finish. Perhaps you would care to join us?"

"Hey that's a great idea. It'll be me, Commander Riker and Data…we do need a fourth player." Geordi re-enforced.

"Yeah sure. I'm not too far from Commander Data's quarters so I'll travel with him. Good night gentleman."

"Good night Natasha." Geordi replied before beginning to talk with another person.

"Goodbye Commander-."

"Perhaps I could walk with you, Natasha. I am going that way." The Commander suggested.

"Oh. Yeah sure, why not." You agreed. "Just let me say bye to a friend."

You walked over to the bar to speak to Guinan.

"Well?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It went great. Commander Riker has invited me to a poker match tomorrow and he's gonna walk with me a bit on his way to the bridge. And me, Geordi and Riker are all on first name terms. Thanks again for the tips, Guinan. I better go because he's waiting." You smiled before leaving Ten Forward with Riker.

You both walked down to the end of the hall before climbing

"So Commander, do I get a first name or are you just Riker?"

"William. But please call me Will. So how did you and the captain meet, Natasha?"

"Well…He came to the planet Krutchkum when I was a little girl. My mother knew him as a friend so he came round to evening meals frequently…until the CHAP was breached."

"CHAP?"

"Oh, Clavatian and Human Agreement of Partnership. Unfortunately not all clavatians were happy about the deal as many of them were still pretty headstrong and traditional. As the Federation brought new, idealistic technology they also brought new ways and new religions which they did not like. The Clavatians split up into two catagories – Bandits and Allies. Eventually the bandits became larger than the federations allies so the deal was cut off."

"I see. You must know a lot about your people?"

"Just the history but not the language…I was hoping one day to go back there and learn the language. It is my original homeland after all…but the people on Krutchkum wouldn't take me back." You answered awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." You smiled reassuringly. "It's their loss…besides I quite enjoy the human side. A lot more than the clavatian side, I assure you. They're too serious and proud. I love the humans so much they're just so…adventurous!"

"You're beginning to sound like Data." Riker laughed. "But I'm glad you're looking on the bright side. This is my floor. I guess I'll speak to you some other time Natasha."

"I hope so too." You replied as he left the elevator.

The elevator travelled down two more floors and once you arrived at your destination, you walked through the doors in search of you quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

~Story Continue~

You redecorated your room slightly, placing orange and yellow coloured, large daises around your quarters…they were your favourite flowers and your favourite colours after all. Once finished and you were content with how the room was, you still felt as though you had to go out and do something before you went to bed…but what?

*Lets see…got some flowers…bed has three pillows…computer has recorded my preferences…I know! I'll go to Ten Forward! Meet some new people!* You decided jumping off your bed and up to your mirror.

Your brown hair was naturally straight with a slight curl as it travelled to the bottom and stopped just above your chest area. Your fringe was swept from your side parting which went from right to left. However, you always took note to make sure it never went over your left eye…security needs both eyes at all times. Because of your Clavatian heritage, your eyes were an unnatural dark green – like a dark emerald colour. At first sight, many would describe you as a pretty fragile girl and many women envied your looks. Unfortunately you found them extremely frustrating as many people wouldn't take you seriously. You may have been a security officer, but that never meant you couldn't be a little bit girly. You applied some eyeliner – one piece of make-up you never leave without applying as you found it brought out the colour in your eyes. Other than that you hardly ever wear make-up – unless it's a special occasion. Satisfied with how you looked, you lightly ruffled your hair and straightened your uniform before leaving.

~At Ten Forward~

The doors opened and you saw the room to be fuller than it was earlier with seats scarcely being available. Now many new people would tuck their tails between their legs and leave afraid. But not you as this to you this was a perfect opportunity to mingle. You walked over to the bar and managed to squeeze into a stool. A woman dressed in a long purple dress and a large purple hat noticed you sitting on the other side of the counter and walked over to you.

"How can I help you?" She politely asked with a smile.

"Hi there." You replied smiling. "Um…I'll have some liquid confidence please."

"I guess you're new." She chuckled. "Anything in particular?"

"Some white wine please. Chilled. Don't ask me what kind because I know nothing about wine. Something sweet."

"Sure thing. I think I know a particular wine you'll like." She smiled, walking away to get your drink.

*Wow…pretty full in here.* You commented to yourself looking around.

"There we are," Her voice interrupted. "A chilled glass of Chardonnay. Arguably one of the best white wines of the Twentieth Century."

You picked up the small glass and gave it a sip before nodding approvingly.

"That is amazing. Could you make that my regular please?"

"Sure thing. Can I take you name?" She asked, pulling out a small computer pad.

"It's Lieutenant Natasha Kang." You replied, taking another sip of your wine.

"I'm Guinan." She smiled, putting the pad away and leaning on the counter. "Kang…Picard spoke of you. Said you were part clavatian and that he knew you since you were a child."

"That's me. The Captain was a friend of my fathers. So, is there anybody here I should be careful talking to?" You asked, realizing that she probably knew quite a lot about people and their personalities.

"Well…I would suggest that you try talking to that guy there sometime tonight. That's Commander Riker. He's a lovely, loyal gentleman whose pretty easy to get on with once you get to know him. He'll first of all be quite authoritive and curious about your knowledge and past experiences, He's the best when it comes to Poker. That guy is Lieutenant Worf-."

"Yep, I've met him. I think I did well…I made him laugh so hopefully that's a plus."

"That is a plus. You're taking over for Lieutenant Yar, right?" She questioned.

"No. I'm not taking over her, just her job. I hope no-one sees me as a grave-filler." You replied seriously. "Hopefully nobody is gonna think of me badly because of that."

"Well be careful around Lieutenant Bates. Her and Tasha Yar were very close and she looked up to her quite a lot. She was a determined woman. You'll be lucky if she even talks to you." Guinan warned.

"Got it. Well, thank you Guinan. Now if you excuse me, I have some mingling to so. Thanks again for the tips." You smiled, taking one last sip of your wine before jumping off the stool and walking through the crowds of people.

*Okay, who first? Lets see…you look angry…you're staring at me funny. Wait how about this guy? I think I know his name…*

"Lieutenant La Forge?"

"That's me. How can I help?" A man wearing a VISOR replied.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Natasha Kang – I work in security. Just thought I'd get to know the crew." You smiled shaking his hand. "You're chief of engineering, right?"

"Yes I am." He replied returning the handshake. "You're new right? I've heard a lot about you Kang."

"Really? Nothing bad I hope. And please, call me Natasha."

"No, no. The Captain speaks highly about you. So you're part Clavat?"

"That's correct. The captain sounds as though he talks about me quite a bit…and also everyone seems to be surprised I'm part Clavatian. So is it just the captain who talks about me?"

"Well there were a couple of rumours going around about a transfer. I gotta say, Natasha, you're accent is very…unique." He commented, smiling slightly.

"You realize you're the third person to say that since I got here. It's just a mixture of accents is all."

"Must get annoying after a while, everybody commenting on your dialect."

"Not really. This one time when I was on the Imperium, there was a tribe we were delivering supplies to. Now these people find the old language of Irish Gaelic beautiful – which is now quite a rare language. They loved it so much they made it their primary language about 120 years ago in 2230. Anyway, they tend to be quite selfish and generally don't talk to Enterprise officers whenever they normally make deliveries. But for some strange reason, the locals thought I WAS Gaelic which, you know, I thought was pretty nifty…and then they started speaking Gaelic to me."

Le Forge began laughing to himself.

"And unfortunately, I had NO idea what they were saying and as I don't help with deliveries just the security I couldn't get away. So I ended up just standing there nodding and occasionally laughing when they laughed." You finished, laughing lightly to yourself.

Le Forge began laughing louder now, just enough for you to hear which was a good sign.

"I like you, Natasha. You're naturally a funny person. It's not often we get someone like you."

"Really Lieutenant? I figured people were laughing at my accent rather than my stories to be honest."

He laughed a bit more before putting his arm round your shoulders.

"Call me Geordi, Natasha. I want you to meet a friend of mine, Commander Riker. I think you and him would get on really well." He suggested with a friendly tone.

*Wait…the commander! Uh-oh! Uh-oh!* You began to panic as Geordi led you through the crowds until he approached a small table.

"Commander Riker?"

"Yes, Geordi? How can I help?" A man with a beard and a red uniform asked.

"I just thought I should introduce you to Lieutenant Kang. She's new on board." Georgi introduced.

"How do you do Lieutenant. I believe I saw you earlier on the bridge…please take a seat, both of you."

"Thank you. And please call me Natasha." You politely replied before taking a seat in front of the commander whereas Geordi sat between you both.

"So you're new onboard? The Captain speaks highly of you, Natasha." Riker began.

"So I'm told."

"Natasha and I were just talking and I have to say, I think you and her would get on. So I thought the two of you should meet."

"Good. I was hoping to catch up with you, Natasha. A lot of mystery surrounds you."

"And a mystery most it shall stay, Commander. I've heard a lot about you though…I hear you're the best at poker?"

"Perhaps. Do you play at all?"

"Unfortunately not…but I'm a pro at snap." You joked.

Commander Riker laughed before leaning forward onto the table – relaxed and smiling at you. Infact many women would compliment his good looks…heck he was kinda cute.

"So have you had much experience on other Starfleet ships?"

"Well…I was on three ships prior to the Enterprise and they were all in security. So I would say so." You replied…were you blushing?

"Three ships…you're either really good and were wanted by other ships or the other ships didn't want you." He joked. "What made you choose security? You don't look a security type of person to me."

"Well…I may not look much, Commander, but I assure you I'm a lot tougher than I look. It's all a disguise." You teased. "Not only that it was something I enjoy doing. The feeling you get when you successfully protect someone…it's gratifying."

"I bet. Your accent, Natasha…it's-."

"Different? Unique?" You finished with a smirk.

"I guess you've been hearing that all the time since you got on board?"

"Pretty much. So Commander, what type of person DO I look like?" You questioned, turning the spot light onto him.

Geordi looked at him smugly while Commander Riker thought very carefully about how to answer.

"I would say…that you would have perhaps specialized in a different area. It just you've got a small frame for someone in security." He craftily answered.

"Makes me harder to catch-."

"Picard to Riker." You heard Rikers badge interrupt.

"Riker here." He replied pressing his badge.

"It looks as though something has came up and I need your assistance."

"Very well, Riker out." He replied before standing up. "I'm terribly sorry but duty calls."

"It's cool, I was thinking of heading back to get some shut eye too. It was really nice meeting you Geordi." You began, shaking his hand.

"You too Natasha. Hopefully see you again soon."

"Well…" Riker began. "We're holding a poker match tomorrow in my quarters once my duties finish. Perhaps you would care to join us?"

"Hey that's a great idea. It'll be me, Commander Riker and Data…we do need a fourth player." Geordi re-enforced.

"Yeah sure. I'm not too far from Commander Data's quarters so I'll travel with him. Good night gentleman."

"Good night Natasha." Geordi replied before beginning to talk with another person.

"Goodbye Commander-."

"Perhaps I could walk with you, Natasha. I am going that way." The Commander suggested.

"Oh. Yeah sure, why not." You agreed. "Just let me say bye to a friend."

You walked over to the bar to speak to Guinan.

"Well?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It went great. Commander Riker has invited me to a poker match tomorrow and he's gonna walk with me a bit on his way to the bridge. And me, Geordi and Riker are all on first name terms. Thanks again for the tips, Guinan. I better go because he's waiting." You smiled before leaving Ten Forward with Riker.

You both walked down to the end of the hall before climbing

"So Commander, do I get a first name or are you just Riker?"

"William. But please call me Will. So how did you and the captain meet, Natasha?"

"Well…He came to the planet Krutchkum when I was a little girl. My mother knew him as a friend so he came round to evening meals frequently…until the CHAP was breached."

"CHAP?"

"Oh, Clavatian and Human Agreement of Partnership. Unfortunately not all clavatians were happy about the deal as many of them were still pretty headstrong and traditional. As the Federation brought new, idealistic technology they also brought new ways and new religions which they did not like. The Clavatians split up into two catagories – Bandits and Allies. Eventually the bandits became larger than the federations allies so the deal was cut off."

"I see. You must know a lot about your people?"

"Just the history but not the language…I was hoping one day to go back there and learn the language. It is my original homeland after all…but the people on Krutchkum wouldn't take me back." You answered awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." You smiled reassuringly. "It's their loss…besides I quite enjoy the human side. A lot more than the clavatian side, I assure you. They're too serious and proud. I love the humans so much they're just so…adventurous!"

"You're beginning to sound like Data." Riker laughed. "But I'm glad you're looking on the bright side. This is my floor. I guess I'll speak to you some other time Natasha."

"I hope so too." You replied as he left the elevator.

The elevator travelled down two more floors and once you arrived at your destination, you walked through the doors in search of you quarters.


End file.
